Fang's Walk
by Wannabe101
Summary: A songfic about Salene Rose's death anniversary.  Song: Lucy -Skillet


Disclaimer: I do not own

- The song Lucy

- The band Skillet

- The character Fang

- Or about anything else in this songfic

Claimer: I do own

- The character Salene Rose

- Salene Rose's 'death'

- This plot

That's a sad list.

LUCY

**Fang's P.O.V.**

My twin sister Salene Rose, the one person who ment the world to me, died on this very day exactly one year ago.

"Hey Max I'm gonna' take a walk. I'll be back soon!" I yelled.

"Yeah sure, just be careful!" she yelled back from the living room in response.

With that I left for the rose bush by the side of the house that faces the woods. When I found it, I cut thirteen roses with my pocket knife. She allways loved the number thirteen, she said it was important. Then I started walking towards her grave. It wasn't really a grave. After her death the body mysteriously dissapeared the next day. I don't know what happened to her, and I'm not sure if I want to know. Her grave was just the spot that she died.

**Hey Lucy, I remember your name**

**I left a dozen roses on your grave today**

**I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away**

**I just came to talk for awhile **

**I got some things I need to say**

I knelt in the dead grass and placed the roses ever so carefuly on the ground. I knelt there for awhile and just stared at the ground. Until I finally spoke up.

"Hey Salene. It's been a week scince I last came to talk to you. Like allways, I miss you. So does the rest of the flock. You wouldn't believe how big and how much more beautiful Nudge and Angel have gotten over the past year. Gazzy's still, well, gazzy not much more I can say on that matter. Iggy's almost as tall as me now. His bombs have gotten more dangerous too. I guess you'd be proud of that. Max has improved so much. She's taller, prettier, more mature, and mostly stronger mentally and phisically. I tried to stay the same, but the flock says I've gotten darker and a lot quieter. Salene, I love you."

**Now that it's over**

**I just wanna hold her**

**I'd give up the world to see that little piece of**

**heaven looking back at me**

I looked up at the grey sky. How appropriate, rain was her favorite weather she'd be so happy when it rained. I wish I could put my arm protectively around her shoulders again. Just like I had so many times before.

**Now that it's over **

**I just wanna hold her**

**I gotta live with the choices I've made**

**And I can't live with myself today**

**Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday**

**They said it'd bring some closure to say your name**

"On the flock's birthday Jeb put seven candles on the cake. It's little things like that help me get through the day."

**I know I'd do it all differently if I had the chance**

**But all I got are these roses to give**

**And they can't help me make amends**

If I could I know I'd put myself in her place that day. So I could be the one who got struck by lightning. So she could be the one who lived and had a long happy life. If I ever said that to her she'd slap me across the face and tell me to 'check myself'. But I can't, so I have to deal with it.

**Here we are **

**Now your in my arms**

**I never wanted anything so bad**

**Here we are**

**For a brand new start**

**Living the life that we could've had**

**Me and lucy walking hand in hand**

**Me and lucy never wanna end**

**Just another moment in your eyes**

**I'll see you in another life**

**In heaven where we never say goodbye**

**Here we are, Now your in my arms**

**Here we are, For a brand new start**

**Got to live with the choices I've made**

**And I can't live with myself today**

**Me and lucy walking hand in hand**

**Me and lucy never wanna end**

**Got to live with the choices I've made**

**And I can't live with myself today**

**Hey Lucy,I remember your name**

I closed my eyes and thought of what it would be like if she was here. I wished that when I opened my eyes she would be here. And When I opened them I silently laughed at myself. For a second I actually thought she'd appear. It started to rain. I knelt in the dead grass feeling every last drop that pelted my skin, hair, and clothes for a few more minutes. Then I slowly stood. Before I turned away to leave, I wispered three last words.

"I love you."


End file.
